coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8613 (8th April 2015)
Plot Owen returns home after a night in the cells to jibes from Tracy. Tim coos over his granddaughter. Owen tells Anna that he's been cautioned and apologises for his behaviour. He's hurt when she asks him to go to work and not be at home as she's asked the Hodge family to come round. Todd wants to know what Eileen's email response is from her Dubai contact. She admits she enjoyed her night out with Adrian Mortimer but she is taken with the man in Dubai as well. With Steve going to see Dr Gaddas, Liz insists Tony helps out behind the bar. He tells her he's fed up of her treating him like a general dogsbody. Owen is pleased when Anna lets him take the baby out while the Hodges are there. Alya has a new design website which Carla promises to look at when she returns to the office. The Hodges arrive before Faye, Owen and the baby have a chance to get out of the way and Anna has no choice but to let them into the flat while Faye hides in her bedroom. Anna tells the stunned family that Jackson is a dad. Steve returns from the doctor's, pleased with his progress. He's been told to increase his medication to help him with the stress of the wedding but he worries about the cost. Jackson denies that he’s ever been near Faye and his parents immediately leap to his defence, making comments about Faye's morals. Faye emerges from the bedroom upset and calls him a liar. The conversation turns into a dispute and Anna throws them out. Anna is forced to admit to Josie Hodge's pointed question that she didn't know that her 13-year old daughter was pregnant. A jealous Sally wants to sit in on Carla's viewing of the website but she won't let her. Tony is annoyed when Liz snaps at him in the bar in front of Tracy. Ken continues to ask Audrey about Anna Karenina. Tim tells Sally how much he loves his new granddaughter and how he intends to do everything he can for her. Owen apologises to Craig and they shake hands. Owen suggests that the baby is put up for adoption. Anna is furious at the idea. Todd reckons Eileen should play the field a bit more. Liz surprises Tony with a lovely meal but he's further put out thinking she’s buttering him up as she wants him to finance Steve and Michelle’s wedding. She angrily denies that's not the case. Owen confesses to Izzy that he feels as though he messes up everything he touches but he's going to fix matters. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith Guest cast *Greig Hodge - Stuart Wolfenden *Josie Hodge - Una McNulty *Jackson Hodge - Rhys Cadman *Miley Windass - Eilah, Elsie & Erin Halliwell (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street Notes *Stuart Wolfenden makes a post-Mark Casey appearance as Greig Hodge. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Anna tells Jackson and his parents about Faye's baby; Owen returns home after a night in the cells; Tony gets fed up with Liz treating him like a dogsbody; and Todd and Sean question Eileen about her date. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,830,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2015 episodes